


The Au-Pair

by Chromaticism



Series: Cassandra & Teveus [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Cunnilingus, Destroy Ending, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, Knotting, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Post-Coital Cuddling, Spooning, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromaticism/pseuds/Chromaticism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the kinkmeme.</p><p>By cultural norm, turians are by law required to have a babysitter, or better officially named "advisor" until a certain age. Also, because of turian "blowing off steam" customs, the legal age to have sex is pretty low, like what would be considered 13ish to humans, provided of course they use a form of contraceptive.</p><p>A human woman gets hired to be the advisor for a while for a turian halfway through puberty. Smut ensues somehow. </p><p>Bonus for big, exotic turian peen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Au-Pair

Cassandra Denners had a reputation in wealthy human circles as being the best au-pair one could hire. Not bad at all for a 25 year old. She was especially well known for her inventive corrective measures. No child or teenager was unruly enough for her to deal with.  
  
Affluenza? Easy. If anything, the Reaper attack on Earth had been a boon in that regard. An easy corrective measure would be to take the child on a tour of Alliance camps and alien refuges scattered around the countryside. Contrast their remaining luxuries and luck with the destruction and poverty in London, where the Reapers had hit the hardest and they generally crumbled. Society was barely functioning, it took a real disconnection from reality to prove nonchalant to the sights. If they remained resistant, well... she supposed they'd enjoy their time being supervised and working in a turian fabrication team. She paid for some of their supplies in exchange. They had a good relationship.  
  
They didn't take any.. misbehaving or laziness lightly. Half of the time they ended up doing the job for her and the child would return motivated with a new found ability to follow orders.   
  
She was firm. Tears didn't move her, at all. She found them disgusting in fact.  
  
Unyielding. She'd been attacked by some of her clients' children. Quite a few times actually. Backing down had never been an option in her mind, dealing with children was a lot like training canines if you think about it. You show no weakness. She'd ended up restraining the child every time. There were certainly advantages to practising kick-boxing in your spare time.  
  
Cunning. One had to be, to keep up with teenagers. They were slippery, slimy. Almost like politicians.  
  
Damn she loved her job, and her customers loved her.  
  
The megacorp CEOs in particular loved her. Her business wouldn't be anywhere near as good as it was without their abominable parenting skills. She'd had several offers to be their mistresses, with the full support of their wives in some cases, but she had self-respect. Too much in fact, to even consider it. 

Lately, she'd been asked by Alliance higher ups to look after their children. It'd been a pleasure, an honour even, she'd done it for free. They'd all been so well behaved and eager to help with repair efforts.  
  
It warmed her heart just thinking about them.  
  
A ping startled her out of her thoughts. Her omnitool.   
  
A message.  
  
_Ms Denners,_  
  
_This is Major Laerenus Canlin of the Hierarchy, 5th Fleet. I was told by friends in the Alliance that you have a function similar to what turians would call an advisor. I've been chosen to deal with mercenary bands roaming throughout known space following the defeat of the Reapers by Commander Shepard, so I will be gone for at least two years, maybe more. My 15 year old son Teveus, whilst well behaved, will require supervision until I return. His military training will not be a problem as he is currently part of a fast track program at the local hospital for medical training. He wants to be a doctor, rather than a member of the conventional military. We are currently living in the city of Cairo, near the outskirts. If you have any immediate interest, I will be more than willing to pay for your transport._  
  
_Laerenus_  
  
Hmm... a long term job. She'd never worked for a turian before. It would probably be more than easy. The teenager, Teveus, would likely be able to take care of themselves. She'd like to spend some time for herself.   
  
It'd be like a paid holiday.  
  
Why not?  
  
_Major Canlin,_  
  
_It would be a pleasure. How does tomorrow sound?_

_Cassandra Denners_

* * *

The Egyptian sun was relentless. Thankfully it wasn't humid, just arid. With luggage both on her back and in hand, she stepped off of the Mediterranean cross-magrail.  
  
Between her shorts, sandals and tank top she was feeling good. Looked good too, most likely by the reactions of the locals.  
  
The stares from the locals; humans, asari and quite a few turians, were more than welcome. Working with children was such a sexless job. She had ended up making a strict rule not to make any attempt to create a relationship or have a one night stand whilst on the job. Teenagers had an almost uncanny ability to recognise if you were getting some.  
  
Infuriating. She'd learnt that the hard way.  
  
She'd been asked to meet the family at the Alliance installation on the outskirts. Very easy to find. Alliance camps were generally where the turians and asari were most common.   
  
As she entered the vicinity of the HQ, two male turians approached her.  
  
The taller one, she could only assume was the father, was clad in blue medium armour with what looked like a duffel bag slung over his shoulder and an assault rifle at his back. The shorter one Teveus, though he would still tower over her, was wearing a white tunic with a hood and a pair of grey shorts.  
  
He looked cute, she supposed. She'd never imagine a turian wearing shorts.  
  
They looked like doppelgängers of each other. Apart from the difference in height, they looked almost identical. They both had red plates, hazel eyes and green elaborate markings framing their faces and ending with a slanted line underneath their eyes. Similar builds and they both walked with the same gait. Loose and relaxed. His son, she noticed as they approached was barefoot. Common amongst most of the turians she'd seen so far. Cairo was, and still is, incredibly clean with how popular it had been with alien tourists before the Reaper attack.

It probably helped that all the major fighting had occurred outside of the city. Like the battered Sphinx visible from where they were stood.  
  
A taloned hand was extended to her own by Laerenus. She gripped it and shook it. His hold was firm but gentle.  
  
His tone was military through and through. Brisk and clipped.  
  
"It's good to meet you, Ms Denners. I hope you are willing to accept the job I offered?"  
  
"Same to you, Mr Canlin. Cassandra is fine though and yes, I'd be more than happy to look after your son."  
  
He looked vaguely apologetic as he stepped back and looked towards his son. Teveus seemed a little nervous, throughout the whole interaction he'd avoided making eye contact with her, looking over her shoulder. Odd.   
  
Behind him, there was a small group of similarly geared turians waiting for his father.  
  
Ah. A goodbye.  
  
"I'm afraid that I have to leave. I'd been given a month to find Teveus someone to supervise him. I've overrun by a week and my superior officer isn't particularly pleased. If you need any information Teveus will likely be able to provide it, and failing that you have my omnitool ID."  
  
She wasn't unfamiliar with this type of situation so she simply nodded. His facial plates seemed to relax.  
  
He turned to face his son and gave him what she could only assume to be a reassuring nod which was returned. Teveus was stood a little straighter now.   
  
"Thank you. Teveus I will see you soon, Spirits willing. Look after yourself and Ms Denners."  
  
Where his father's voice was a deep baritone, Teveus's was a resonant tenor.   
  
"Yes father... Stay safe."  
  
With one final significant look at his son, he left.   
  
It was just them now and whilst Teveus was stood confidently, he seemed a little confused as to what to do next.  
  
She couldn't help but smile.   
  
"I'm going to be looking after you for at least two years. Maybe you should introduce yourself? I'm Cassandra Denners."  
  
A faint smirk crossed his mandibles as he quipped back at her.  
  
"Teveus Canlin. If I remember correctly, my father said I'd be looking after the both of us. Follow me, I'll show you where we live."  
  
Smartass.   
  
She walked to his side and he looked down at her in question as to her response.  
  
"Lead the way."

* * *

 

"So why did your father hire me?"  
  
That was the biggest question going through her mind. As they walked with the Giza Necropolis to their right, several turians gave their greetings to Teveus without inquiry as to who she was. He seemed popular enough, surely one of them could just check on him.   
  
He smiled a little in response to her question whilst giving a quick wave to an Alliance marine who'd called his name.

Everyone seemed incredibly laidback here, had Cairo had a significant turian population before the Reapers came? It was worth finding out as they had been incredibly rare in London, nowhere near as common as they were in Cairo.  
  
"Since the mass relays have opened up to the public again, a lot of turians have begun to make their way back to their colonies. So there was no certainty anyone would stay for at least two years. My father gave me the option of going back to our homeworld, Palaven, with some of his friends but... I like it here. I'd like to stay."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He gave her an almost exasperated look, like he'd given this reason many times before. Most likely to his father.   
  
"Palaven is boring. Really boring, unless you plan on joining the military. It's more like a giant military base to me than a home planet."  
  
"So what do you like about Earth. Cairo even?"  
  
He bounced on his heels with a sort of restrained excitement. It would have been strange, but then she remembered that he was a teenager. Not a robot, even if he was turian.  
  
She felt ashamed at forgetting that. This would likely be one big learning experience for her.  
  
"There's so much to see and do! The Pyramids, the Valley of the Kings, the human quarians everywhere.. the Alliance even let me use their shooting range! My father wouldn't let me see the Necropolis though, he said it would be disrespectful to all the unaccounted dead whose bodies haven't been recovered near the Sphinx. There's a lot of Reaper debris that's still being moved... would you let me see it?   
  
Human quarians?.. She was torn between hysterical laughter and offence.  
  
"Sure. We'll go at a later point when the debris at the Sphinx is gone. Your father has a point there." Why visit the long dead when there are still dead to be accounted for? The rocking on his heels stopped at that. Did he think she would be just agree? Human quarians though...   
  
Wow.  
  
"Human quarians... wow, that is so culturally insensitive."  
  
She couldn't help shaking her head in disbelief.   
  
"Human quarians. Hasn't your father spoken to you about calling them that? They're Muslim women, it's an expression of modesty regarding their looks. A religious thing."  
  
If anything he looked confused. Head tilted to the side and mandibles flared.  
  
"That's what my father and all the Alliance marines call them. What has modesty got to do with anything? Or religion?"  
  
She wasn't anywhere near qualified to be teaching a turian about the finer details about Islam. She had a Masters in Biochemistry and she was currently working on one in Business Management.  
  
It was a shame that to legally be an au-pair one had to be a student. Well.. with so many courses available to do from home via the extranet, she'd likely have at least 6 Masters by the time she retired. This was her calling.  
  
"I don't think I would be the best person to ask that. I'm not a Muslim, nor do I have any interest in Islamic Studies. Perhaps you should check the extranet when we arrive at your home?"  
  
He nodded and made a note on his omnitool. It seemed he was curious about everything. She wasn't afraid to admit that he was adorable for a turian.  
  
"Alright. I forgot to mention, the reason why my dad chose you was because one of his human friends recommended you. And the fact you have a Masters in human biochemistry. He thought you'd be able to help me study for my program?"  
  
The way he phrased the last part as a hesitant question tugged at her heartstrings a little.  
  
He really was adorable.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She was surprised that she didn't flinch at 6"3 of turian giving her a toothy smile.   
  
Why was he so cute?

* * *

 

"This is the kitchen."  
  
A typical Mediterranean open plan kitchen. Quite nice. Their house was right on the shore of the Nile, next to Cairo University. Very upscale. The human losses in Cairo must have been large for the house to be left vacant. Or his father must have done a lot in the war or the repair efforts to be given it to live in.  
  
It even had a verandah.   
  
"My mother taught me how to cook so I can do that myself. I'll just need you to help me shop for supplies." In response to her slightly quizzical look he sighed.  
  
"My mother passed on Menae during the Reaper invasion."  
  
She'd assumed as such. Everyone seemed to have lost someone.  
  
"My condolences."  
  
He waved a taloned hand impatiently with a slight smile.  
  
"She died doing what she believed in. My father and I have had enough time to mourn her, though she does live on in us both. Spirits and all, you know?"  
  
He was hesitant as he turned to face her after staring out the window in recollection.  
  
"Did you lose anyone?.."  
  
"My elder sister and my father. Husks in London. Just me and my mother left now. She is a real estate.. was a real estate agent, she used to sell homes and other properties. She coordinates a large part of the relief effort in Canterbury now. Southeast of London."  
  
A taloned hand descended on her shoulder. It was awfully presumptuous of him and she would have turned to move it if his features weren't so soft. Hazel eyes so intent on hers with understanding.  
  
The weight of his hand, blunted talons and all, was comfortable.   
  
They stood in silence, in remembrance for a few minutes before she gave him a friendly pat on the back.  
  
"You're a good kid, Teveus."  
  
That same toothy smile from before met her. She returned it and if anything it grew bigger.  
  
"The best. Come on. I'll show you the living room and the study now."  
  
For all his friendly charisma, he was still a smartass.  
  
The living room was spacious. A large vid-screen on the wall in front of a large beige couch with recliners flanking it. Cozy. A holo on a small table of himself, his father and a turian female. She had blue eyes and light brown plating. Cassandra could imagine he got his personality from her. She seemed so open in the holo. Inviting even.  
  
The study was typical for a life sciences student. A desk and a terminal. Comfy chair. The desk was littered with anatomy, biology, chemistry and statistics holos. More holos stacked in a rack above the desk. A few spare omnitools scattered around too.  
  
He seemed almost bashful as he shuffled a little on the spot.   
  
"That's my work space... it's kind of messy."  
  
She just shook her head with a slight smile. Good to see that she wouldn't be just tutoring him.  
  
"As long as you study, and study well, I'll happily clean up after you. It's my job, Teveus."  
  
"Alright, Ms Denners."  
  
Ugh, that made her sound like an old maid. Or like her mother.  
  
"Cassandra is fine."  
  
She could have sworn the light brown flesh on his neck flushed a faint shade of blue for a second.  
  
"Okay, Cassandra."  
  
She was then shown the dining room, the bathroom, the verandah and her own room.  
  
It was pretty nice. Twin bed. Terminal at a desk. Small vidscreen visible from the bed.   
  
"This was my father's room. He had the bed replaced for a human one in anticipation of your arrival."  
  
"Alright. Thank you for the tour, Teveus. I've enjoyed it."  
  
He looked vaguely offended at that and crossed his arms on his chest.  
  
"But it's not over yet. I've saved the best for last."  
  
"Oh.. what is it? The cellar?"  
  
A slight smirk met her as he slowly walked towards her.  
  
"Of course not. We don't have a cellar. My room."  
  
And then he took her hand in his. His three taloned hand manoeuvring to fit with her five digits. With his neck flushing that blue colour again he led her upstairs once more to the room next to the study.  
  
She was too busy coming to grips with the fact that the male turian teenager she had to look after for at least two years already seemed to have a crush on her. All the other kids who'd developed crushes on her had generally been little bastards. Regardless of the best cosmetics money could buy and their good genetics.  
  
She hadn't minded being tactless in rejecting their advances.  
  
Teveus seemed to be a good kid though... how would she do it this time? She didn't want to alienate him. From what she'd seen so far, she thought they'd get on well.  
  
He was adora - nice.

* * *

 

A large nest-like bed suspended from the ceiling occupied the back of the room, the mattress covered in pillows. Another desk and terminal with a large vid screen above it. He had it pretty good in here. He had a couple of holos on his desk of his dad and himself, others with some Alliance personnel and other turians. All taken around Cairo.

He'd invited her to sit down on his bed and it was more comfortable than she'd expected. Thankfully he'd realized with a jolt he was still holding her hand and released it as they sat.  
  
She felt oddly disappointed. The warmth of his rough hide against her skin had been pleasant.  
  
He was struggling to make eye contact with her again, his voice was confident in comparison as he spoke.   
  
"I.. I suppose you can guess that I'm attracted to you. I want to apologize."  
  
She'd expected maybe more playful floundering on his part. Not a mature admission..   
  
An apology too. It wasn't something to apologize about in her mind. She wanted to take his hand again, send him some form of comfort, but she didn't want to send the wrong message.  
  
Maybe it would be easiest if she took his lead and tried to treat it like a problem. She wouldn't accept his apology though, it was needless. He couldn't help how he felt.  
  
Silly adorable turian.  
  
"I noticed and you shouldn't apologize. I'm sure when you're older you'll drive all the human females crazy with your charm."  
  
He positively pouted at that, though he made eye contact and there was a vague sense of hope in his eyes. Maybe her choice of words were wrong or he saw something in her that she couldn't see.  
  
"If you find me charming, what's wrong with me now? I thought you'd be offended... not.. whatever you are."  
  
Whilst she'd never been attracted to turians before, she could admit that Teveus had an.. aesthetic appeal. Long graceful limbs. She'd always liked the colour red and it contrasted nicely with his markings. He had pretty eyes. A good sense of humour. He seemed intelligent and independent from what she'd noticed.  
  
She felt a vague stirring sensation in her stomach. Maybe... maybe she was a little interested in him.  
  
God. She was a sexual predator. He was 15... even if he was a turian and he towered over her.  
  
"Regardless of if I was interested or not, it would be illegal and a conflict of interests. I'm too old for you and I'm meant to be your domestic assistant, your au-pair. Not.. whatever you want me to be."  
  
At some point during her speech he'd moved so close to her that she could feel his body heat through her thin tank top. He was watching her without blinking. His body angled towards hers.   
  
Maybe she'd got it wrong, maybe he was the predator.  
  
"Has this got to do with age of consent? Because it's 13 on Palaven. I don't know what age it is here, but I can tell you that whatever happens, it will remain between us."  
  
She couldn't help but laugh a little.   
  
".. what exactly makes you think something is going to happen between us?"  
  
His eyes were victorious and his hand found hers again and gave a gentle squeeze. She couldn't find the motivation to let his hand go and his eyes seemed to glitter with satisfaction.  
  
"I noticed how you watched me whilst we were walking towards the house. You were interested in me."  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Of course I showed an interest in you. Do you think I don't take an interest in my charges?"  
  
He grunted a little at that. Miscalculation. Had he been planning this conversation whilst he'd shown her around?   
  
"I saw the look you gave me just a minute ago, it was considering. You're fond of me at least..."  
  
She nodded. It was true.  
  
He shrugged a little before releasing her hand and laying back onto the bed.  
  
"Look, Cassandra. Sex between turians is seen as a casual thing. If it doesn't work out, I'm not going to try and make your life difficult or anything. I find you attractive. You find me interesting. Why not?"  
  
It had been so long since she'd been with a man. She couldn't help the faint throb downstairs at the thought of sex.  
  
There was a sudden burst of movement from where he was laid down and she could feel his hot breath against the side of her face. His voice was deeper than she'd ever heard it be.  
  
The lust was unmistakable.  
  
"I can smell your arousal... you do want me."

Not exactly, and she would have set the record straight if he hadn't pulled her into his lap and kissed her.

She pushed his chest. His kiss wasn't entirely unwelcome.. it was just kind of bad. Too much pressure and nothing else.  
  
He immediately moved his mouthplates off of her lips with a mournful look and placed his hands back on the bed from where they'd been wrapped tightly around her. It seemed like a struggle with how tense his upper arms were.  
  
She could feel something incredibly hard beneath her ass. It felt incredibly long and wasn't that a surprise?  
  
Why did he want her so much?  
  
His voice was barely controlled panic. All of the previous confidence he had had seemed to evaporate and he was struggling to make eye contact with her again.  
  
It seemed like a repeating theme.  
  
"I was doing it wrong wasn't I? I've never been with a human before. Or an asari. Just other turians. Maybe I should have asked you first, I'm real-"  
  
She placed a finger on his mouthplates and he seemed to get the message as he fell silent with a confused look at her.  
  
She couldn't help mumbling to herself.  
  
"I can't believe I'm about to do this... Considering it even..."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"I'm going to teach you how to kiss. If you want to have sex with a human so badly-" His features scrunched in response. Mandibles tightly rising upwards as he interrupted her.  
  
"Just you... just you."  
  
She wouldn't ask why.  
  
"Okay. If you want to have sex with me so badly, you'll at least kiss me properly. Humans.. I like to be kissed. Put your hands around my waist."  
  
His hands did as instructed and touched the skin that was exposed between her shorts and her tank top. They were warm, almost hot, against her and they gripped her gently after a quick stroking motion.  
  
"Like this? Are you sensitive here? Like turians?"  
  
Yes and no.  
  
"Yes, like that. And no it's not an erogenous zone for humans. Though it does feels nice and adds to the experience to have a partner pay attention to my waist."  
  
He seemed to take that as an invitation as he rubbed the pads of his fingers against her hip bones and around the skin of her lower stomach.  
  
She couldn't help but sigh against him. Falling into his chest as he continued to massage her waist and hips. She could feel and hear a faint rumble coming from him. Subvocals.  
  
His breath was again hot against her cheek as he spoke with his voice back down to that rumbling register.   
  
"I'm glad you like me exploring your waist. Can you teach me how to kiss now? I want.. I want to please you."  
  
The earnest, almost pleading way he said that did something to her groin that surprised her.   
  
"Alright. You don't have lips so we're going to have to make adjustments. Don't just smash your face against mine like last time. Be gentle when you align your mouth to mine. Explore. Enjoy the sensations, okay?"  
  
His nod was eager and that toothy smile he was fond of, she was fond of even, made a brief appearance.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready to try."  
  
She stroked his neck for a second and he seemed to shiver. She could feel his length twitch beneath her. It was probably an erogenous zone, the flesh there was thin.  
  
"Teveus. Look into my eyes."  
  
He did so immediately and gave her such a predatory stare that it made her shiver in turn. She could see his nasal plates slightly shifting as he took inhales of her.  
  
She slowly met his mouth and he laid back leaving her to fall on top of him. He was a lot better this time round, following the contours of her lips with his mouthplates and varying the pressure. She could hear faint groans coming from him.  
  
He was so easily affected. How would he react to a proper kiss?  
  
She spoke into his mouth.  
  
"Open your mouth."  
  
He did so and her tongue met his own, it was rougher and thinner than hers. His breath hitched and his hands squeezed her waist almost roughly but he recovered quickly with a loud moan into her mouth.   
  
His voice was muffled around her mouth.  
  
"You smell so good... and you taste so sweet... I like this. A lot."  
  
His tongue hesitantly met hers in her own mouth after she withdrew. He explored her mouth with his tongue, occasionally meeting her own, with rumbling growls and loud moans into her mouth. The vibrations were doing things to her she didn't expect.  
  
He broke from her, panting, and held her face gently to his own. Forehead to forehead. Gentle puffs of his hot, almost dry breath met her face.  
  
"Can we mate please?"

She rolled her eyes. His politeness was endearing, but it just reminded her that he was a teen.  
  
"Sure."  
  
He rolled out from underneath her and began taking off his tunic and shorts.   
  
He looked almost delicate without his clothes on. Slender arms, slender legs and his tiny waist. Though the way he was able to lift her was contradictory to his body. There was strength there, hidden as it was. His red plating ended at his upper chest with brown hide exposed until his stomach before the plating began above his..  
  
He took his brown.. ribbed? Yes. Brown ribbed cock in hand and gave it a couple of slow strokes as he gazed at her.   
  
His cock was... very long with a slight upward curve. It had to be at least 10 inches and the head was bigger than the shaft and bulbous. His cock wasn't thick thankfully, being of similar girth to an average human, though there was what looked like a knot at the base.  
  
The idea of that cock inside of her was all the motivation she needed to start taking off her own clothes.   
  
Ribbed for her pleasure indeed.  
  
His eyes scoured her body as she stripped. Waist, a couple more strokes of his cock. Breasts, more. Then she saw him visibly twitch, cock and body, when her sex was exposed.  
  
"Spirits.. I never knew human women were so open. The scent is so strong..."  
  
As she clambered on top of him she felt a stray talon stroke her sex, leaving the talon wet with her juices.  
  
His tongue extended around the talon as he lifted it to his mouth. Wrapping around it. Tasting it. Cleaning it.   
  
Oh fuck, that was a turn on.  
  
"You taste good here too.."  
  
Since he wanted to please her so much, he'd do something for her.  
  
She grabbed his cock from his grip and gave it a light squeeze. He seemed to freeze.  
  
"Teveus."  
  
His hazel eyes were dilated, leaving his entire iris almost completely black. Deep breathing and cock twitching rhythmically in her grasp.  
  
"Yes.. Cassandra?"  
  
She began to pump his cock up and down. It was incredibly hot. Smooth, except for the occasional rise of the ribs on his cock.   
  
"You want to please me, right?"  
  
She leaned her face into his and brushed his mouthplates with her mouth. His eyes were stuck on hers as he returned her brief kiss.   
  
"Spirits yes... anything you want."  
  
A soft kiss with a brief touch of tongue was his reward and he whined in his throat as she left him.  
  
"You like the way my pussy tasted didn't you?" He nodded enthusiastically. "Would you like to taste it some more?"  
  
"Of course.. you tasted so good."  
  
"If you do a good job, licking my pussy with that rough tongue of yours, I'll let you fuck me however you want with that lovely cock of yours. Can you do that for me, Teveus? It would please me..."  
  
She wasn't particularly sure when he'd moved during her speech, but suddenly he was between her legs. His cock bobbing backwards and forwards as he placed his head directly above her inflamed pussy and took a deep inhale.   
  
Then he took a cautious swipe with his tongue.  
  
A low moan into her thighs was her only warning before he proceeded to lap at her, growling as he went along. Rough tongue stroking her nether lips and blunted talons holding her thighs in a vice grip.  
  
He gradually found a rhythm he liked as he gently scoured her pussy of her juices as they appeared. Feasting on her almost ravenously.  
  
The sight of his long blue-black tongue worshipping her pussy was just such a turn-on as she dripped into his mouth.  
  
His head emerged from between her legs briefly. His mandibles were damp with her juices and she couldn't stop the throaty moan that left her.   
  
He examined her sex with such heated longing she felt kind of jealous.  
  
"You're so... wet and sweet."  
  
And you're so eager to please me. The idea of teaching him how to pleasure her over the course of the next two years was too much. Was this what having a sex slave was like?   
  
She needed his tongue again.  
  
She pushed his head back down and this time his tongue went inside of her as she caressed his head. Oh.. he was a natural. Slithering in her walls. Exploring. Rubbing roughly against her g-spot. He was observant too as he continually rubbed against it in response to her louder moans. She was going to peak any second now.  
  
"Teveus... You're doing such a good job. I'm going to cum."  
  
His tongue left her and he began lapping at her entrance again. Drinking up all her fluids with a fierce growl as they left her before giving her pussy lips one final kiss before sitting back.

She could still feel his hot, thick saliva cooling against her.  
  
"How do you want me?"  
  
Her voice seemed to snap him out of his daze. He'd been looking at her wet sex with want whilst giving idle pumps to his cock. The slit on his bulbous head was leaking clear pre-cum almost constantly.  
  
"How you are is fine."  
  
And then he descended on top of her, the rough hide of his stomach against her skin as he hovered above her. Hands supporting himself on either side of her head. She felt dwarfed beneath him as his predatory eyes focussed on her with lustful intent. The large head of his cock prodded her entrance before slowly entering, her flesh yielding to his own.  
  
"I've wanted this ever since I first saw you. Spirits... you're so tight and soft."  
  
Moans escaped her as he slowly pushed his long length inside her. The upward curve resulting in his head teasing both her g-spot and other sensitive spots as he moved inside her. His voice was one long purring rumble until he was inside her to the hilt. Knot rubbing her clit as he angled himself so he was deeper inside her.  
  
His tongue gave gentle licks to her neck as he began a series of slow thrusts, completely removing his cock from her before pushing back in to the hilt. The ribs on his cock massaged her walls nicely as he moved within her. It was incredibly wet between the endless stream of his pre-cum and her own fluids so there was very little resistance. It eased an ache, a need, that she hadn't even been aware she had, even after her orgasm.  
  
".. I don't think I'll be able to live with you without doing this again. You feel so good... better than a turian."  
  
"Is this what you were planning when you first saw me. How can I get her to let me fuck her every morning and every night with my big cock. Is that what you wanted?.."  
  
He groaned harshly against her throat and began planting glancing kisses to her neck.  
  
"Spirits yes.. I wanted to fuck you so bad."  
  
She could feel him twitching inside of her as he spoke. Breath hitching against her throat between kisses. His hands held her waist tightly as his tempo picked up and he began to give her sex harder, long gliding thrusts.  
  
She felt a little jealous of the turians he'd slept with before her. He was very good at keeping a rhythm. Maybe she wouldn't have to teach him that much.  
  
Their mouths met again. He was so hungry for her, his tongue tangling with her own eagerly as he began to fuck her faster. His knot, incredibly swollen now, making slapping noises against the lips of her sex.  
  
"Is this what you needed?"  
  
"If you'd let me, I'd tie with you. Cum inside of you... add my scent to yours..."  
  
The idea of that knot, currently harshly slapping against her entrance, inside of her, sealing both his cock and seed within her appealed to her, surprisingly enough. His kiss was soft as he began to fuck her with short, quick strokes keeping most of his cock deep inside of her. Knot slapping rapidly against her. With all the throbbing he was doing he was likely close. She was too. He'd be able to easily push it inside if she agreed.  
  
Devious kid.  
  
One of his hands came up to stroke the side of her face as he spoke. His rhythm remaining steady.  
  
"All you have to do is say yes, Cassandra.. and I'll knot you. But only if you want me to... I don't.. I don't want to hurt you."   
  
He was so sweet and his mouth matched his sweetness as she explored it to kiss him. He purred in contentment, understanding her kiss to be the approval he had sought.  
  
"I'm going to knot you now. Spirits.. I didn't expect you to want me to do it."  
  
His moans turned into loud growling rumbles as he began to press as hard as he could against her entrance. She could feel her lips stretching around it as his knot was slowly enveloped by them. Then it was all the way inside of her, stretching her wide.  
  
He was grinding against her now, with his pelvic plates rubbing her clit. .  
  
"How do I feel, Teveus? You feel so good. So deep inside of me."  
  
"So tight... I can feel how my knot stretches you.."  
  
His voice was all she needed to strangle him, her walls contracting harshly with her orgasm.  
  
".. oh Spirits, I'm going to cum."  
  
The first blast of his cum was incredibly hot and it collided her walls almost violently. His orgasm was long, taking place over minutes but considerably less intense that a human's with the flow easing over time. Filling her till she was full of him. His voice was a constant content purr as he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her neck.  
  
"Can I hold you till my knot deflates?"

* * *

 

They'd ended up with Teveus holding her from behind, spooning her. Planting the back of her neck with constant kisses and licks as his knot remained swollen inside of her. It had been at least 20 minutes and it had shown no signs of deflating.  
  
His orgasm had ended quite a while ago but he was still rock hard inside of her.   
  
"Teveus... how long do you think this is going to take?"  
  
The hands that had been leisurely exploring her chest came up to cup her face and turn it towards his to meet for a kiss.  
  
It was so indulgently sweet she felt like she was kissing a lover she'd been with for years. Surprisingly, that warmed her instead of turning her off. Mouth seeming soft, even with his plates, and tongue languidly teasing and tangling with hers.  
  
She felt him throb inside of her, he was so hard inside of her, as he softly moaned into her mouth. He parted his mouth from her with a bashful smile, still cupping her face within his hands.  
  
"I don't know... I've never knotted with someone before, so you're my first in that respect. It's considered... incredibly intimate between turians."  
  
She'd have felt uneasy if he hadn't started playing with her nipples. Lightly pinching and pressing on them. He could read her reactions so well as she had lightly tensed as he'd begun his teasing.  
  
She was putty in his hands, the hands of a 15 year old turian. Is that what her job had reduced her to?  
  
He was more than good enough at this to not make her feel bad. To feel entirely bad about it.  
  
"Why.. why did you do it with me?"  
  
He moved, bringing her on top of his chest so her head was beside his as he gave her another kiss. He seemed obsessed with kissing her, and he got better each time.  
  
She wasn't complaining.  
  
He gave her a look that in her mind seemed to be tender. Eyes soft and mandibles relaxed.  
  
"I don't know.. it felt right."  
  
He seemed to understand that things were becoming a little too intimate, a little too quickly and he held her hips still and began to pull himself out.  
  
His knot emerged with an audible pop and he pulled her into a kiss as he rolled his hips against her entrance. She could feel his cum leaking around his cock, it felt thick and hot. Looking down after the kiss, it was a dark purple colour. It looked strange against the olive of her skin and the beige of his mattress.  
  
"Can we do it again?"  
  
Of course.  
  
"Yes. But this time I want you to fuck me harder, I'm not made of glass."  
  
His expression was confused as he began to fuck her with slow strokes. The sounds were filthy, so wet, as his hands came up to her nipples again. Pinching again.  
  
She groaned as he began to speak.  
  
"I thought humans liked it soft."  
  
She clenched down on him, and he lost control of his thrust with an audible growl. Changing what was a slow easing glide, into a sudden spearing motion that resulted in his knot being shoved back inside of her. A loud moan escaped her throat.   
  
Fuck that felt good.   
  
"We're more than adaptable, Teveus. I would like it if you'd fuck me hard, make me moan for you. Make me scream even.  
  
A mixture of disbelief and predatory lust crossed his features before he gave her a fierce kiss.   
  
He placed his knees up so he had more leverage and a hand spread her legs so they were outside his knees. Spread wide leaving her pussy in a perfect position to be hammered.  
  
"If that's what you want Cassandra, I'll give it to you."  
  
His knot escaped her with ease this time, it had stretched her a lot. He began to pound her fast, long thrusts taking him till his sheath was firmly pressed against her before rapidly leaving. The force behind his thrusts had her slightly pushed back with each one before his hands came down to her waist to secure her.  
  
And then he began to hammer her even faster. Using every inch of his long brown cock. Before she'd been moaning loudly. Now? She was screaming out for him to fuck her faster and harder as he continued to pound her, still stealing kisses from her whenever the mood seemed to strike him.  
  
"Spirits... Cassandra, I'll give you whatever you want."  
  
As he filled her request she came. Strangling him again as she cried and wailed out for him.  
  
"Oh you're so good to me Teveus."  
  
She felt an idle lick against her ear and then he spoke into it. Voice rumbling with pleasure.  
  
"Spirits.. I'm going to cum."  
  
And he did. Knot inside of her again sealing him in and spurts of his hot, thick cum filling her up again.

As he came inside of her, with deep low moans rumbling in her ear, she laid back and just enjoyed the heat of his body underneath hers and the feeling of being filled with him.  
  
His orgasm finally ended, after leaving her near overflowing with his seed and it was only thanks to his knot, still firmly inside her, that she didn't leak any of it. He turned to meet her for another kiss, taloned hands stroking her face.  
  
He was definitely obsessed with kissing her. She'd enjoy teaching him the finer details, he was a very dedicated student.  
  
"That was so good, you were so good. Thank you for giving me a chance Cassandra. Did.. did you like it?  
  
A breathless chuckle was all she could muster. He'd really given it to her good.  
  
"Did the orgasms I had not give you an idea? It was amazing... I honestly think you're the best I've ever had. A 15 year old turian... I should feel like a sexual predator, but I'm too busy feeling satisfied."  
  
He laughed at her, it felt almost like one of relief, and nuzzled her cheek with his own.  
  
"An amazingly sexually talented 15 year old actually. But if it makes you feel any better, I cunningly seduced you. You didn't stand a chance against my charms."  
  
She couldn't help but snort as he gave her a bright smile. The manic energy he'd been filled with when he'd kissed her had almost completely turned her off. She wouldn't stomp on his ego, jokey or not, it was adorable.  
  
He was adorable.   
  
She wondered if she'd still be saying that by the time he was 17. His fringe didn't seem to be fully grown in, it was a little short, and he had quite a bit of height to gain. His father had been a lot taller than him.  
  
Would he grow downstairs too?   
  
Maybe he might even cross the line from adorable to sexy in two years time. Who knows? She looked forward to finding out.  
  
"Of course I didn't stand a chance. So... are you proud of yourself then, Teveus?"  
  
His signature grin appeared in full focus as he moved her so she was atop of him, looking down at him.  
  
"Very, I'm glad that you enjoyed it as you're the best I've ever had too. I'd.. I'd like to continue this. I really liked mating with you."  
  
"Definitely."  
  
There was no hesitation in her voice as she responded. One long sex-filled holiday... great sex-filled holiday. Answering that ping had been one of the best decisions she'd made in years.  
  
"You could always stay in my room with me and I'll satisfy you whenever you want me to. I wasn't joking when I said whatever you want."  
  
Her eyebrows were steadily rising upwards at that idea. It wasn't a bad one though he took her moving eyebrows as a warning sign.  
  
"Just a suggestion! I -"  
  
Whatever he wanted to say she swallowed down in a kiss. His arms wrapped around her again, holding her tight to him as he reciprocated.   
  
She left his mouth with a slight smirk, lips swollen from all his attention.  
  
"I never said no. I'd like it, but only if you cuddle with me when we go to sleep. You don't have any sheets and you're so warm. Would you like to keep me warm in the lonely nights, Teveus? For two years?"  
  
"Spirits yes.. that's exactly what I want."  
  
The expression he gave her, awestruck and slightly dazed, she got the feeling that she had just made his day, next two years even. He'd been softening, knot deflated, before she'd finished speaking but she could feel him hardening again inside of her.  
  
Insatiable.  
  
Teenagers... all they seemed to care about is sex. On the other hand, he was a very loving, very giving partner and turian stamina was frighteningly high.  
  
It looked like she was in for a very sex filled two years. She couldn't help but feel excited.  
  
"Can I fuck you again? Last time, I promise."  
  
"Last time for tonight?"  
  
He smirked a little and gently nudged her forehead with his own.  
  
"Last time for tonight."  
  
She leaned down and kissed him. In response, he began to thrust in slow, gentle motions placing his forehead against hers again and keeping it there as his tongue entered her mouth.  
  
He may have been good at fucking her hard, but he was a lot better at making love. So good at it.  
  
It was going to be an amazing two years. She was already softly moaning into his mouth.  
  
"I definitely won't be leaving your room if you keep this up."  
  
His smile could only be described as beatific as he met her mouth for another kiss.


End file.
